Elisa
by Tira Misu
Summary: El pequeño Val-chan recibe un regalo muy especial, de..................................... Please dejen sus reviews


Bueno ahí va mi segundo fanfic. Se me ocurrió a la vez que el de Naturaleza muerta., pero lo escribí mas tarde. Lo de siempre no son míos los personajes, excepto Elisa .  
  
Elisa  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Mami, mami, ¿me lo puedo quedar?-el pequeño de cabello verde se refería al perrito de color marrón que llevaba en los brazos .Parecía un perrito hecho especialmente para que lo llevase un niño de 5 años, no debía medir mas de 20 cm, su hocico era pequeño solo igual de largo q el dedo mas largo del niño y de grueso como dos dedos suyos juntos, las cortas patitas acababan en dedos diminutos los cuales ocupaban menos q la yema del dragoncito y sus orejas puntiagudas eran casi mas grandes q su cara .Al cuello llevaba una llamativa cinta de seda morada acabada en un gracioso lazo.  
  
-No ,ya te he dicho mil veces Val q no voy a permitirte tener animales en casa-Filia ni siquiera había visto al perito en cuestión, ni sabia de q animal se trataba desde hacia varias semanas el pequeño recogía a casi cualquier animal q se encontrase por la calle-además no sabemos q puede tener ese animal, puede estar lleno de L-sama sabe q bichos.  
  
Eso recordó a Filia el día q su pequeño hijo trajo a casa una mofeta, nada mas verla soltó tal grito q asusto al pobre animal y dejo a Val oliendo a mofeta durante casi una semana,  
  
durante este accidente le pareció oír una risa pero decidió q debía ser cosa de su imaginación , antes de girarse a ver al animal se conciencio para ver casi cualquier bicho viviente desde una hormiga a un cocodrilo .Cuando se giro y miro al niño quedo muy sorprendida al ver q se trataba de un perrito. El niño al ver q su madre la miraba cogió al animal con ambas manos y poniéndolo de cara a ella le dijo:  
  
-¿No es precioso?  
  
Ella no dijo nada solo lo cogió y examino la cinta q lleva atada "Elisa" resaltaba en letras doradas sobre morado.  
  
-Si Val es preciosa, pero me parece q tiene dueño y se lo tenemos q devolver.  
  
-Pero mami-dijo el dragoncito con ojos llorosos.  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien si no encontramos a sus dueños nos la podemos quedar- No sabia por q pero ese niño a pesar de su corta edad sabia como hacer q ella le concediese casi todo lo q pedía.-Pero empezar a preguntar a la gente del pueblo si les pertenece y si es así devolvérselo ¡Val cariño no me mires así! Tienes q entender ,imagina ,Elisa es tuya y tu la has perdido, no te gustaría q te la devolviesen  
  
El niño comenzó a meditar y al cabo de uno o dos minutos asintió enérgicamente  
  
-Pero si no encontramos a los dueños nos la quedamos-Al ver la cara tan decidida del pequeño Filia no pudo hacer otra cosa q soltar una carcajada y abrazarlo.  
  
-Por supuesto q si Val-chan .  
  
  
  
Durante una semana Filia y Val preguntaron por su ciudad si alguien había perdido a la pequeña Elisa, como no lo encontraron decidieron quedárselo, además en el poco tiempo q había estado con ellos había conquistado el cariño de todos los miembros de la casa y de los clientes de la tienda de cerámica de Filia.  
  
Una tarde de domingo, Filia y Val decidieron ir de picnic, se fueron cerca de un estuario en el cual los pájaros q emigraban se paraban para descansar en esa época del año, por q la dragona deseaba q el pequeño aprendiese las maravillas de la naturaleza. Extendieron la manta en el suelo a la sombra de un árbol , sacaron toda la comida y la dispusieron sobre la manta. Mientras comían observaban como los pájaros se bañaban , en un momento de descuido Elisa se escapo y fue corriendo hacia los patos q estaban en la orilla y empezó a perseguirlos, era muy gracioso ver como la pequeña hacia correr a los patos q eran casi el doble q ella, Val y Filia rieron de buena gana observando las travesuras de la perrita. Un par de ojos violeta observaban la escena sin q ellos se percataran, en ese momento el dueño de esos ojos decidió hacerles una visita para divertirse también un rato.  
  
-No hay duda de q es valiente, el pato es casi el doble q ella y aun asi se empeña en perseguirlo  
  
-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!¡¡¡ MALDITO NOMAGOMI Q ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!!!- Dicho esto saco su mazo y empezó a perseguirlo por todo el estuario intentando darle, por lo cual el pequeño Val se hecho a reír al ver a su madre perseguir al demonio y la imito creyendo q era un juego. Era tal el alboroto q armaban q la pequeña Elisa dejo al pato q perseguía y se unió al grupo de perseguidores lanzando los pequeños gruñidos. Después de un buen rato la dragona dorada se canso y dejo la persecución, pero los 2 pequeños no querían parar así q siguieron con el juego, de repente el demonio se canso del juego y se detuvo, lo q no esperaba era q ese par de pequeñajos lo atraparan y saltaran encima de el haciéndolo caer.  
  
Filia solo pudo reírse, era gracioso ver al demonio en el suelo vencido por un niño de apenas 5 años y un perrito q media 20 cm.  
  
-Venga Val ,dale una lección a ese demonio-gritaba ella entre risas.  
  
-Así pretendes educar a un hijo? No me extrañaría q saliese igual de violento q su madre.  
  
Ella pego un salto, Zeros apareció a su lado de repente.  
  
El par de pillos al ver q no estaba su compañero de juego miraron alrededor y fueron directos hacia la pareja q estaba bajo el árbol  
  
-No es justo, te habíamos atrapado-el pequeño niño lo miro con cara resentida.  
  
_Ya y me habías matado y cuando muere el monstruo desaparece-le respondió Zeros-por q no haces una cosa, ves aquellos patos de allá-el pequeño asintió-pues imagina q son monstruos y tu eres un héroe q los tiene q atrapar, y para eso te ayudara Elisa.  
  
-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-respondió el niño muy animado-vamos Elisa-y se fueron los 2 a perseguir a los pobres patos q nada mas verlos acercarse se pusieron a correr como locos  
  
-Me alegra ver q a Val-chan le guste su regalo de cumpleaños  
  
-Queeeeeeeeeee! Q estas diciendo maldito demonio-la cara de sorpresa de Filia era un poema  
  
-Cuando vi q el pequeño deseaba una mascota y tu no aceptabas ningún animal q el traía decidí regalarle a Elisa.  
  
-Como puedes decir eso, a Elisa la encontramos en la calle-grito la ex sacerdotisa  
  
-Bueno y como te explicas q estuviese bien cuidada y la cinta morada q llevaba cuando la encontrasteis?-ante estos Filia no supo q responder- además si le das la vuelta a la cinta encontraras una Z y una M bordadas.  
  
Ya mas repuesta ella le replico: Y se puede saber como supiste todo eso?  
  
_Fácil llevo mas de 4 años espiándolos –la sacerdotisa saco su mazo e intento golpear a Zeros con el pero el demonio desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella sujetándola de la cintura para q no cállese, pues había perdido el equilibrio-No deberías tomártelo así labios de lagartija además resulto muy interesante espiar todos tus movimientos-Filia se ruborizo ,no solo por q la estuviese sujetando sino también por el tono sensual con el q susurro en su oído estas palabras.  
  
Aun sujeta de esta manera ella le reclamo:  
  
-Por q nos estabas espiando demonio  
  
-Eso es un secreto- respondió Zeros con su típica sonrisa y agitando un dedo delante de su cara-pero el regalarle a Val a Elisa tiene un precio- dicho esto le dio la vuelta y se agacho hasta rozar sus labios con los de Filia ,la cual de la impresión se quedo estática-Bueno me tengo q ir, adiós- dicho esto desapareció, haciendo q Filia cayera debido a q la había soltado  
  
-Maldito demonio-grito, pero al recordar ese fugaz beso se quedo callada y ruborizada.  
  
Habían pasado unos meses y Elisa seguía siendo la mimada de la casa.  
  
-Mami, mami me lo puedo quedar-cuando Filia se giro para ver de q hablaba el pequeño por poco se cae al suelo, por q Val no llevaba un gatito o un perrito sino q sujetaba con una cuerda la cual estaba atada a un elefante adulto q llevaba una cinta morada con el nombre de Jerónimo en letras doradas.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Fin  
  
N de la autora: Este fic se me ocurrió mientras veía a Elisa perseguir a unos patos y unas gallinas(si, Elisa existe y es tan graciosa o mas como la describo).Bueno para darme vuestra opinión, locuras o alguna amenaza o lo que queráis ya sabéis donde:tira_misu69@hotmail.com 


End file.
